


tied over

by haarucchii



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Bara!Leaf, Crack Fic, OOC possibly??, Other, Our Lord and Saviour Leaf, Yandere!Leaf, sorry vel, talking plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarucchii/pseuds/haarucchii
Summary: boy x leaf!!!!! dont like dont read xd xd xd





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really love ctc the stream chat hadconvinced me to do it 
> 
> #ireaf is canon

leaf’s vines gently caressed over iris’ body,,,, despite the boys struggles the grip on his body tightened. ‘You left me iris…. How dare you leaf me…’ the plant whispered in his ears. iris doesnt understand how the plant could talk 

 

‘l-let me go!!!’ iris exclaimed, ‘who are you???’

 

the vines  around his legs tightened. ‘do u not remember me,, iris,,, lillium put us together and then pulled us apart…. how could you forgive him after such a thing.’

 

‘what????? what are you--’ iris gasped dramatically, ‘youre that leaf that stayed on me for like, god knows when’

 

‘there was a bond between us iris...how could you let lillium separate us like that…’

 

‘you were just a small leaf!! how are you this… big plant\

 

‘my love for you,,, and photosynthesis’

 

‘omg…’ iris whispers. ‘you cant keep me here!!!! i have to get back to lilium and the others’ leaf’s leaves rustled. 

 

‘i m a bara,,,, just for you,,, and you reject me????’ iris cannot feel his limbs now, because of leaf\s tight grip. ‘i’ll always be with you,,, iris,,, dont forget that…’ leaf loosened its grip on iris and let him go. the demi flora dropped and fell, hitting the ground with a yell

 

‘how could you even talk????’ iris asked, the plant did not answer/ instead, a single leaf fell off the giant plant and landed softly on his head. 

 

‘you cant get rid of me now iris,,, lillium cant separate us now.’ 

 

iris found leaves in the pockets of his clothes for the next three weeks, and panicked whenever lillium tried to pick the autotroph off his head. ‘he’ll just come back..’iris whispers. ‘dont do it.’

 


End file.
